Ricohflex (geared lenses)
The Ricohflex was a series of 6x6 TLR made by Riken Optical Industries (Ricoh) in the 1950s. The focusing rings around the taking and viewing lens are geared up for synchronous focusing, just as previous Kodak Reflex I/II. Its coated Anastigmat triplet lens provides great result in its class. The Ricohflex has a simple, modular-designed and low-cost box structure. List of models: * Ricohflex III (1950 September) The Ricohflex III of 1950 had a pair of similar Ricoh Anastigmat 1:3.5 f=80mm lenses with AR coated. It was the world's first mass-produced twin-lens reflex camera. {C} * Ricohflex III B (1951 March) The production volume was more than 10,000 units per month. Due to the massive production, Riken used a conveyor belt assembly line . {C} * Ricohflex IIII / IV (1952) The first ones are labelled IIII which was later revised to correct Roman Numeral IV. * Ricohflex VI (1953 February) The Ricohflex VI had a combination of Anastigmat camera lens and Viewer finder lens. {C} * Ricohflex VII (1954 February) Riken or [[Hattori|Seikosha] Rapid shutter] The model VII was released to the market on February, 1954. It had a Ricoh Anastigmat 1:3.5/8cm front-element focusing lens geared to the Ricoh Viewer 1:3,5/8cm lens for viewfinder focusing. Most of it had a Riken shutter with B mode and speeds from 1/25-1/100 sec. The shutter used the same lever to cock the shutter (pull up) and fire the shutter (push down). The Seikosha Rapid version comes with B mode and speeds from 1-1/500 sec .The camera has the capability of using 120 film or 135 film with the optional COLOR BACK insert. {C} * Ricohflex VII M (SEIKOSHA MX shutter) (1954 October) * Ricohflex VII S (with self-timer) (1955 January) The VII M model comes with a SEIKOSHA MX shutter with B mode and speeds from 1-1/300 sec. * Ricohflex Model T (Made in Taiwan version) * Super Ricohflex (1956) There are at least 3 different versions of the Super Ricoflex, with different shutters and front plate styles. These model were primarily sold to the U.S. market. It's the most sold Ricohflex. # Ricohflex Holiday (1956 December) # Ricohflex Million (1957 September) # Ricohflex New Million (1958) The Million has adjustable red windows for either 120 or 127 format (with exchangeable 127 film insert). Additionally it comes with a hot flash socket on the front plate. Various copies of the geared-lens Ricohflex were made, including the following: * Akumiflex * one version of the Cosmoflex * Dorimaflex * Halina A1 * Koniken * Monade Flex * Rolex * Ruvinalflex * Silverflex * Tsubasaflex or Tubasaflex Bibliography * Hayashi Teruaki (林輝昭). "Sengo no kamera 1: Nigan-refu kamera" (戦後のカメラ1・二眼レフカメラ, Postwar cameras 1: TLR cameras). Pp.26–32. Links * Ricohflex / Diacord / Ricohmatic 6x6 TLRs at Greg Erker's http://www.angelfire.com/ca/erker/index.html * Ricohflex Model-T at www.flickr.com In French: * on www.collection-appareils.fr by Sylvain Halgand ** Ricoh Ricohflex (new) Million ** Ricoh Ricohflex Diamond ** Ricoh Ricohflex Diamond G ** Ricoh Ricohflex Diamond L ** Ricoh Ricohflex Diamond M ** Ricoh Ricohflex Holiday ** Ricoh Ricohflex Mod.B ** Ricoh Ricohflex Mod.B ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model III ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model III ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model IIIB ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model IIII ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model IV ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model T ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model VI ** Ricoh Ricohflex model VII ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model VII (Seikosha) ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model VIIM ** Ricoh Ricohflex Model VIIS ** Ricoh Ricohflex New Diamond ** Ricoh Ricohflex New Diamond II ** Ricoh Ricohflex Super * Ricohflex IIIB at www.flickr.com * Super Ricohflex at www.flickr.com In Japanese: * リコーカメラ全機種リスト > 1946-1960 * Ricohflex VI and more pictures at Hayata Camera Laboratory * Ricohflex VII at Itō Sadanobu's camera collection * リコーフレックス　一直線 * リコーフレックスのシリーズ In Traditional Chinese: * Ricohflex Model T Category: Japanese 6x6 TLR Category: Ricoh Category: R